Querido Sky
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Una carta dice todo lo que alguien siente o sintio, aqui lo que sintio Bloom durante un tiempo. Mal summary por favor lean!
1. Querido Sky

** Querido Sky **

* * *

**Este oneshot esta inspirado en la cancion de Taylor Swift "Dear John" y en el octavo capitulo de la tercera temporada de Winx Club.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la cancion. Espero que les guste.  
**

* * *

_**Querido Sky:**_

_** A veces solia preguntarme que me pasaria si te perdiera, cuando sucedio me derrumbe y llore como nunca lo habia hecho, solo algo bueno salio de ahi dije que nunca volveria a entregar mi corazon como lo habia hecho contigo, cosa que cumpli hasta que conoci a mi esposo, me enamore aunque aun te queria.**_

_**Volvi a caer cuando me entere de tu boda con Diaspro, quise gritar todo lo que sentia pero mejor hui cobardemente a cualquier lugar que no me recordara a ti y jure no volver a **__**usar mis poderes. Ahi me encontre con personas que me hicieron volver a creer en mi, encontre a mi verdadera familia, entonces ahi hice lo que mi futuro y mi nombre indicaba:**_

_**Renaci como la persona que soy ahora, de las cenizas del dolor que pase, aunque hay un recuerdo tuyo que nunca olvidare, nuestro pequeño hijo, Jonathan, el pequeño y dulce hijo que cada vez me recuerda a ti en la forma de ser, el hizo que volviera a creer en el amor y ahi conoci a Seiya, mi amado esposo,quien realmente si me quiere y me querra.**_

_** Aunque en ese aun yo no salia con el y tu y yo nos encontramos en la boda de Stella y Brandon e intentaste acercarte a mi y yo te lo negue, aunque para mi aun eran tiempos duros y me reponia cada vez mas de tu escribo esta carta despues de casi 8 años de sufrimiento y aunque no lo creas te agradezco todo el dolor que pase, me hiciste alguien fuerte y que sabe que nada la derrumbara jamas ya que a mi lado tengo a un hombre maravilloso, a Jace y a mis pequeñas gemelas Atena y Anto.**_

_**Gracias a todo lo que pase a tu lado soy otra persona.**_

_**Atte.- Bloom Kou**_

_**P.D.-Jace sabe que su verdadero padre no es Seiya, quiza luego lo conozcas, es su mayor sueño.  
**_

**Bloom cerro el sobre no sin antes meter una foto de** **una ****familia: ella con Seiya y sus 3 hijos, Jace, Atena y Anto****. Llamo al pequeño Jace y empezaron a caminar rumbo a un portal para darsela a Brandon y Stella y se encargaran de que llegara a su destino, mientras que Bloom caminaba con su hijo por las calles de Tokyo rumbo a la comida organizada por el aniversario de Serena y Darien.**

**-Mama, a donde vamos?-pregunto Jace**

**-Al parque con tu padre y tus hermanas a celebrar el aniversario de tus tios-dijo Bloom con una sonrisa **

**-Cuantos años cumplen de casados-pregunto con curiosidad**

**-5 años-dijo- tu fuiste a la boda y te robabas las miradas de todas las chicas incluso de tus tios- termino diciendo riendo.**

**-Vamos mama apurate-dijo Jace- quiero pastel**

**-Ya voy, espera no corras- dijo alcanzando al pequeño.**

** Rio al ver a la lejania todo lo que habian organizado las chicas y como se empezaban a pelear entre ellas.  
**

**-Papa- grito Jace haciendo que Seiya volteara y lo cargara, Bloom camino hasta llegar a ellos y ver que su hijo iba a felicitar a su cuñada y hermano.**

**-Estas bien-pregunto Seiya con un ligero toque de preocupacion**

**-Mejor que nunca- dijo riendo un poco- y me asustaste**

**-Lo siento, pero mi esposa esta muy guapa- dijo-y no desaprobare la ocasion.**

**Entonces la pareja se abrazo y se beso dulcemente.**

**-Sabes que no solo es su aniversario-dijo**

**- No entiendo- dijo la pelirroja**

**-Hace 6 años que nos conocimos en este mismo parque-dijo- y te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.**

**Bloom cerro los ojos para ver como tenia un relicario de plata en forma de corazon con una leyenda en frances y una foto de los 5.**

**-Es hermoso-dijo besandolo-Gracias. Pero no se si mi sorpresa sea igual a esta. Digamos que añadiremos un cuarto y una foto mas al relicario-dijo- Seremos padres de nuevo.**

**El pelinegro no pudo hacer mas que besarla mientras sentian que el mundo solo estaban ellos en su burbuja y fueron a decir la noticia del embarazo de Bloom.**

**Gracias a las vueltas de la vida, Bloom era mas feliz que lo que fue en su juventud.**

* * *

_Bueno a mi me encanto y no crean que aqui acaba falta otro asunto de ver espero sus reviews!. Ahora a estudiar bye prometo actualizar pronto_

**Atte. Sailor Sparxs  
**


	2. Destino

**Destino**

* * *

**En el reino de Eracklyon, tras un dia agitado que tuvo el rey desde que en la mañana recibio una carta que deseaba leer, eran noticias acerca de alguien muy querido.**

**A pesar de lo ocurrido con Bloom, el la seguia amando como el primer dia, pero de Diaspro tuvo una hija que a pesar de todo, se habia convertido en el centro de su vida, la pequeña princesa Clarissa. Ya que Diaspro habia sido exiliada del reino de Eracklyon tanto como de Isis y Brandon le informaba de como estaba Bloom y que de por fin despues de no saber de ella habia recibido una carta de la misma pelirroja.**

** Sky fue a desearle buenas noches a su hija, a veces las Winx que seguian en contacto con el dudaban que fuera hija de Diaspro, ya que se parecia mas a el y de vez en cuando parecia que su madre fuera Bloom por la actitud que tomaba frente a todo. El se habia encargado de criarla para que sintiese su verdadero cariño, era demasiado parecida a el en el color de los rizos que tenia y el color de sus ojos azules pero con los rasgos delicados de una princesa.**

**Cuando se encontro en su habitacion ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y empezo a leer la carta:**

**_Querido Sky:_**

**__****A veces solia preguntarme que me pasaria si te perdiera, cuando sucedio me derrumbe y llore como nunca lo habia hecho, solo algo bueno salio de ahi dije que nunca volveria a entregar mi corazon como lo habia hecho contigo, cosa que cumpli hasta que conoci a mi esposo, me enamore aunque aun te queria.**

******Ella ya se habia casado y era feliz aunque decia cuando lo conocio aun sentia algo por el.**

_**Volvi a caer cuando me entere de tu boda con Diaspro, quise gritar todo lo que sentia pero mejor hui cobardemente a cualquier lugar que no me recordara a ti y jure no volver a **__**usar mis poderes. Ahi me encontre con personas que me hicieron volver a creer en mi, encontre a mi verdadera familia, entonces ahi hice lo que mi futuro y mi nombre indicaba:**_

_**Renaci como la persona que soy ahora, de las cenizas del dolor que pase, aunque hay un recuerdo tuyo que nunca olvidare, nuestro pequeño hijo, Jonathan, el pequeño y dulce hijo que cada vez me recuerda a ti en la forma de ser, el hizo que volviera a creer en el amor y ahi conoci a Seiya, mi amado esposo,quien realmente si me quiere y me querra.**_

******Tenian un hijo en comun?... Eso lo hizo sorprenderse mas. Era identido a ella en la mirada pero a el en el cabello y rasgos.  
**

******__****Aunque en ese aun yo no salia con el y tu y yo nos encontramos en la boda de Stella y Brandon e intentaste acercarte a mi y yo te lo negue, aunque para mi aun eran tiempos duros y me reponia cada vez mas de tu traicion escribo esta carta despues de casi 8 años de sufrimiento y aunque no lo creas te agradezco todo el dolor que pase, me hiciste alguien fuerte y que sabe que nada la derrumbara jamas ya que a mi lado tengo a un hombre maravilloso, a Jace y a mis pequeñas gemelas Atena y Antonella.**

**************Le agradecia por haberla hecho sufrir, porque la habia hecho abrir los ojos y encontrar a alguien mejor que el, ahi empezo a enojarse , pero se tranquilizo al saber que realmente era feliz con su familia. **

_**Gracias a todo lo que pase a tu lado soy otra persona.**_

_**Atte.- Bloom Kou**_

**********__****P.D.-Jace sabe que su verdadero padre no es Seiya, quiza luego lo conozcas, es su mayor sueño.**

**********Se tranquilizo y preocupo al saber que a su hijo no le habian mentido acerca de su padre. De repente vio una foto y era una familia**

**********Ahi estaba ella, su amor eterno, con sus ojos llenos de vida y su cabello tan rojo como lo recordaba, su piel perfecta y su sonrisa tan autentica como siempre, despues vio a su pareja el pelinegro de piel palida y ojos azul oscuro, abrazando a Bloom y a 2 pequeñas niñas en sus brazos, Atena y Antonella y a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules claros, su piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus hermanas. **

**********Sky tomo un album y con cuidado coloco la foto a un lado de una suya con su hija y lo cerro y volvio a guardarlo con cuidado y se dirigio rumbo a un ventanal que tenia en su habitacion y lo abrio.**

**********-A veces me pregunto como hubiera sido mi vida a tu lado si no hubiera pasado lo que paso- dijo al aire- Te amo y te amare para siempre aunque tu ya no sientas nada hacia mi. Que seas feliz siempre.**

**********Cerro el ventanal y se fue directo a dormir pensando en la carta y en la pelirroja y en su hijo, Deseando que ella le perdonase algun dia.**

* * *

**********Bueno acabe el 2ndo capitulo en un dia y el ultimo, Bueno tal vez para mayo suba el epilogo solo si me dejan comentarios, se acepta de todo pero grcias por leer y creanme que este no es el final pero trabajo en otra historia que no he terminado. **

********** Adios.- Sailor Sparxs Tercer Capitulo: Lazo del Destino  
**


	3. Lazo del Destino parte 1

**LAZO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

**Han pasado mas de 10 años desde que la ultima y unica carta llego a su destino, claro que los pequeños dejaron de ser los mismos y crecieron para ser otras personas:  
**

***Jace: tiene 17 años, es rubio de ojos azules y piel clara, es el heredero al trono de Domino y Eracklyon, tiene 4 hermanos, Atena, Antonella, Edward y Clarissa aunque no sepa de esta ultima, estudia en Fontana Roja y adora a su familia, el tio mas cercano que tiene es Riven, y es bastante arrogante pero muy leal a lo que siente.  
**

***Clarissa: tiene 15 años, es la hija de Diaspro y Sky, es rubia de ojos azules y piel clara, es la princesa de Eracklyon y cuando conoce a Jace se enamora de el, es bastante testaruda. Adora a su papa y a su tio Brandon.  
**

***Antonella: tiene 14 años, es de cabello negro con ojos celestes y piel clara, es la gemela de Atena y es bastante celosa de su hermano, no le agrada Clarissa ya que siente que lastimara a su hermano, es bastante linda pero no cree en el amor verdadero.  
**

***Atena: tiene 14 años, pelirroja de ojos azul indigo y piel palida, es la gemela de Anto y adora a su familia, a diferencia de su gemela es bastante tranquila y ama leer cualquier libro que le pongan enfrente, quiere mucho a su hermano y estaria dispuesta a dar su vida por salvarlo.  
**

***Edward: tiene cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules y bastante palido, tiene 11 años y es el menor de los Kou, admira a su papa y a su hermano por su forma de ser, sigue en cualquier plan a Jace y a sus hermanas, el tambien ira a Fontana Roja en un futuro, desea ser un gran especialista pero quiere vivir en la Tierra como alguien normal y corriente.**

* * *

**Narradora POV  
**

**Jace pensaba como su vida habia cambiado hace algunos años, desde los 7 se habia enterado de quien era su verdadero padre, de donde provenia su familia, pero se habia acostumbrado a vivir en Tokyo como alguien casi normal, sus hermanas serian hadas, y su pequeño hermano un especialista como el. A veces se preguntaba que porque adoptaba la forma de ser de su tio Riven, seria por llevarle la contraria al Rey de Eracklyon, debido al antagonismo que tenian cuando estudiaban ahi.  
**

**Llevaba mas de 2 años ahi estudiando, el mismo que se habian mudado a la Dimension Magica, aun cuando su madre no queria tuvo que hacerlo, el motivo, el Reino de Domino ocupaba a su gobernante, aunque nadie sabia quien era su mama, ni que el era el principe heredero, guardaba el secreto para que nadie se le acercase por interes, incluso el rubio era bastante solitario y serio, aun cuando hace un año y medio habia conocido a su padre biologico, en la Celebracion que hacian cada año.  
**

**-FLASHBACK-  
**

**_El dia de los reales habia llegado, Jace haria su primera presentacion con su dragon en la escuela, sus padres estaban ahi apoyandolo junto con sus hermanos._  
**

**_Ese dia habia sido un exito pero despues de lo ocurrido sus padres le presentaron a su padre biologico, el Rey de Eracklyon, unos de los reinos mas poderosos de toda la Dimension Magica, ambos eran bastante parecidos solo lo diferenciaban en la mirada que Jace tenia.  
_**

**_-Mi nombre es Jonathan Kou y soy hijo de Seiya y Bloom Kou, ellos son mis padres, no alguien que abandono a mi madre a su suerte y le partio el corazon-dijo y se marcho sin dejar hablar al monarca.  
_**

**_-Jonathan-susurro cuando el se habia marchado.  
_**

**_Sus padres fueron a despedirse de el para volver a Domino. Hasta ellos estaban sorprendidos de lo dicho por el joven, pero el mas soprendido fue el rey, ya que jamas penso que el fuera a hablarle con esa dureza y ese profundo rencor.  
_**

**_-_FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
**

**El mismo odiaba ser tan solitario pero no le gustaba convivir demasiado asi que actuaba frio para que nadie le hiciera daño alguno, incluso odiaba ir a los bailes que se realizaban en cada año en Alfea, habia demasiadas chicas que se interesaban en el aspecto y eso de cierta manera le llegaba a molestar por lo que trataba de evitarlos lo mayor posible o escaparse de ellos y esperar hasta que se acabaran.**

* * *

**Lo sientoooo no tengo inspiracion para esta historia por ahoraaaaa intentare continuar la siguiente semana. Lo prometoooo y perdon por no actualizar la Traduccion de Dark Lust pero el capitulo esta largo y aun no lo he terminado.  
**

**KImberly: los lamentooo pero Clarissa no es hija de Bloom, pero no te angusties no es parecida en nada a Diaspro. Y aparte Bloom solo tuvo 4 hijos: Jonathan, Antonella, Atena y Edward  
**


End file.
